


Forgotten Inhibition

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: While Mulder and Scully are making their way home after a stressful case, Scully accidentally ingests a substance that makes a person act on their biggest fantasies. How does Mulder handle an unrelenting Scully when her biggest fantasy involves him? MSR





	Forgotten Inhibition

**Author's Note: This is my first ever X-Files fanfiction. I'm absolutely obsessed, and I just wanted to celebrate before Season 11 airs. I don't think the story has any spoilers aside from Memento Mori. Since they have never been together in this story it's set pre-all things, therefore can be set anywhere around season 4ish-7ish. I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading! -Nicole**

Interstate 84

Nowhere Oregon

9:42 p.m.

Mulder could sense Scully was not too happy about being dragged cross country for a case that ended with more questions than answers. They had been driving in their rented car for about three hours now, and, by her lack of bantering, she was either frustrated or tired.

They had been called out to help the Oregon State police solve a series of unrelated crimes, only connected through their intensity and motive. The incidents ranged from a man walking into his boss's office and destroying everything to a woman murdering her husband. While all cases varied, every guilty individual claimed that they always had always felt impulses to do the acts, but lost all self-control on the day the crime was committed. Those who were around the offenders said that they seemed to be relatively normal, but they were saying things that they would usually never say. As if they were injected with truth serum and that they developed a one track mind, for lack of a better analysis.

Scully felt that these were ultimately unrelated crimes done by people blaming a cosmic force for their own actions. But Mulder could not shake off the fact that all these people said the exact same thing, even though they had never met. The biggest roadblock to Mulder's theory was that he couldn't figure out how this disregard to inhibition happened to the individuals. They were varying in ages, towns, gender; there was nothing out of the ordinary or similar about the individuals daily routine on the day that the crimes happened.

Mulder had the idea that maybe the disregard to inhibition didn't necessarily always lead to crimes. All of the individuals admitted that what they did was something they had always imagined doing; their biggest fantasy. However, they all said they remember their actions that day, but they felt like a passenger in their own body. They had no control over their actions or words, as if their subconcious took over. Mulder had a feeling that there were people out there who had a similar thing happen, but since it didn't result in a crime per se, they didn't come forward. Say if someone's biggest fantasy was bathing in applesauce for example, that is weird, it is out of the ordinary, but someone most likely wouldn't go out of the way to say they felt compelled to do so. So there is no way to gauge how many people had been impacted by this force.

When Mulder decided to pitch his theory to the lead Sheriff on the case, Sheriff Campbell, that is when all progress came to a halt. Mulder and Scully were both used to adverse reactions to their findings, but the Sheriff took it to a whole new level. He thought that they were making a mockery out of the situation, asked them how they were suggesting to pursue such an outrageous claim, and promptly kicked them off the case.

As the Sheriff was filing the paperwork to relinquish them from the case Scully tried to make light of the situation and said, "If only he knew this was one of your more normal theories."

As disappointed as Mulder was to have to give up the case, the Sheriff was equally as disappointed to see Scully go, having been a little overly fond of her through the entire investigation, much to both agents' chagrin.

When they were getting in the car to leave, he had followed them out and leaned a hand against Scully's door, preventing her from opening it. "Now, Miss Scully, I want you to know if you ever find yourself in Oregon again, you are more than welcome to come and visit. We would love to have you," he leered, his eyes raking up and down her body.

Scully tried not to laugh at the set of Mulder's jaw and squinting eyes, which made him look like a pouting child, and turned to face the offending man, "Dr. Scully, and I appreciate the offer Sheriff Campbell," she stated with stern politeness.

He held up a finger, signalling to wait, before he ran to his car to retrieve something. Scully shot Mulder and irritated glance before looking back at the man now approaching her.

He held out, what appeared to be, a sixteen ounce bottle of a strange green liquid. At Scully's raised eyebrow he explained, "I remember you saying how much you liked green tea. I own a local herbal shop that's popular around these parts and it's customary to give tea as a parting gift," he smiled as she accepted the bottle. He quickly turned to Mulder's expectant face and deadpanned, "I only have one bottle." Scully thanked him once more before opening the door with enough force to knock away the sheriff's hand.

Now they had been on the road trying to get closer to the airport they were set to fly out of. The city they had spend the past week in was in the middle of the forest, so trying to find an airport that would fly them all the way back to D.C. proved to be a challenge.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Mulder decided to apologize, "I'm sorry this was a waste of our time, Scully."

She turned to him with a slight look of shock on her face, an apology from Mulder wasn't necessarily rare, but it was never given because of something out of his control. "It's not your fault Mulder. You didn't get a chance to qualify your theory. If it is true, then this isn't the most malicious case we have had to leave behind," she took a pause trying to figure out how to phrase her explanation. She didn't necessarily believe it, but she didn't want him dwelling on something that wasn't his fault. "Yes, a few ended with tragedies, but if what you think is correct, then only a small percentage of the cases were negative. Maybe this outside force lowering inhibitions benefitted some people, we won't know, but at least it isn't a sole murderer out on the town. You investigated as thoroughly as you could, and if Sheriff Campbell doesn't want to hear your point of view then it's his loss," she rambled a bit embarrassed.

Her speech caused Mulder to grin a little. It was so rare she indulged him in his theories, she must be trying to spare his feelings. Seeing her stumble to find words to do so warmed his heart. He looked over and she was playing with the bottle cap to her half-finished tea, trying to look casual, but he could tell she was a little flustered at her declaration.

"Thank you Scully, I was just a little nervous that you were upset with me since you've been so quiet," he explained honestly.

"No, no, not at all," she replied, " I just have a headache and want to sleep it off."

Mulder caught a glimpse of the road sign passing by and predicted if they stopped now, but left around seven in the morning, they would get to the flight with plenty of time to spare. "We aren't that far away from the airport. We can stop at the next motel and just leave in the morning," he offered, feeling warm at the appreciative smile she gave him.

Motel 88

Troutdale, Oregon

10:12 p.m.

The motel was as mediocre as usual, but it had two open rooms with an adjoining door, so they couldn't complain. They went to their separate rooms, but Mulder, ever the natural worrier, wanted to make sure Scully was okay before turning in for the night.

He stopped before the adjoining door and rapped his knuckles on it lightly. When he entered, Scully was standing near the thermostat, fiddling with it lightly. "Need help?" he offered.

"No, thank you though, I think I got it. It's just really hot in my room. What's up?" she asked, turning towards him.

Mulder personally felt like the rooms were both cold, but didn't think it was worth mentioning. Seeing the exhaustion in her eyes, he decided to let her be, "I just wanted to come in and ask if your head was feeling any better."

Scully felt a warmth spread over her at his thoughtfulness. He was always so conscious about making sure she was happy and healthy, his dedication to her well-being was her favorite thing about him. Without saying it, he proved his love to her everyday. She raked up and down his lean runner's body resting casually against the room's chair. Okay, his dedication was only one of her favorite things about him.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but send a thanks to the god he didn't believe in. A Scully smile was rare and he'd gotten two within the hour. " Yeah, I actually think it's subsided. I'm just tired."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. If you miss me, just call for me," he joked, making his way towards the door.

"Wait," she mumbled shyly.

His heart leapt a little at her tone of voice, thinking she was about to say something flirty back and tease him. He turned to throw a sly comment her way, but it immediately died on his lips at the sight in front of him. Scully was standing in the middle of the room wobbling on unsteady feet.

"Act-tually, M-Muhlder, I d-n't feel so goo-," she stuttered, hands flailing lightly at her side trying to right her rapidly depleting balance. She saw the look of worry wash over his face when he turned around, but she couldn't understand the words he was saying. Her mind was working a mile a minute self-diagnosing herself, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Within seconds, she could feel her whole body start tingling and becoming heavy.

Mulder saw her falling backwards and immediately rushed to her side, easing her to the ground lightly as her head lolled from shoulder to shoulder. Her glazed, wild eyes locked on his before rolling to the back of her head, effectively going limp in his arms.

He could barely hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest as he frantically tried to tap on her cheek to rouse her. She had been fine less than thirty seconds ago. No slurred speech, no stumbling, nothing that could have hinted something was wrong.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as a familiar thought invaded him.  _The cancer is back._ No matter how many months passed since she went into remission, the fear and worry, that plagued him for months, always resided in the back of his mind. Trying to ignore his nerves, he placed a gently finger under her chin to give him a better angle to evaluate her face.

There was no sign of a bloody nose.

He exhaled in temporary relief before checking out the rest of her. Her pulse was slightly higher than normal, but not enough to be significant. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but no excessive perspiration. Nothing clued him in on what could have caused this.

_I'm usually the one who gets sick. Scully's the Doctor, I'm useless at this._

Trying to shake off the futile irritation at his non-existent medical skills, he hooked one arm under the back of Scully's knees and placed the other one across her back and under her arm, effectively picking her up bridal-style. She felt like a rag doll in his arms.

Taking the few steps across the room, he gently laid her on top of the motel's cheap bedspread. He couldn't help but notice how tiny she appeared, her head no where near the headboard and her feet far away from the edge of the bed. Her resilience and intensity made him forget what a petite, lithe woman she is.

For a few moments he stood over her trying to decide what his next move should be. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled slowly as he got his cell phone out of his pocket.  _I'd rather face her wrath and call an ambulance than have this possibly get worse._ He had only heard the phone ring once before he felt a hand grab firmly at his belt near his hip bone. He looked down and saw Scully, fully alert and gazing straight at him. He ended the call and kneeled down beside the bed.

"Scully, you scared the shit out of me," he exhaled, giving her a concerned smile. He saw Scully smirk coyly at his words, not releasing her grip.

"I'm sorry," she said behind heavy lashes.

Even though she was awake and alert now, Mulder's worry wasn't subsiding. There was something off, but he couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was.

"Scully, what the hell just happened? You were fine one second and the next you were slurring and collapsing," he questioned, brushing stray hairs behind her ears. He was slightly stunned when she leaned into his touch, brushing her soft cheek against his fingers.

"Maybe I just wanted you to sweep me off my feet," she cooed sweetly. Pressing his palm against her cheek and gazing into his stunned eyes.

_What the fuck?_

Mulder's concern now was back in full force. While he and Scully bantered on occasion, and if it was a great day, sometimes even flirted, his usually reserved partner never was this blunt. He was worried that she hit her head on something without him noticing, or something worse, and knew he needed to check her again.

Ignoring her prior comment, he put his hands on her shoulders as a prompt, "Scully, I need you to sit up for me, okay?" She smirked at him and started to comply, but instead of sitting up straight, her head and arms splayed out on his shoulders. A shiver went down Mulder's spine when he felt her breath tickle his neck.

Not knowing what to really do, he gently pushed her shoulders back and got a good look at her. Her normally sky-blue eyes were heavily dilated to the point of looking black and they also looked hooded and glazed over. Her skin looked red and flushed. He was worried that if this was a fever that she was roasting herself in her no-nonsense suit. Trying to finish his impromptu exam, he took her dainty wrist in her hand and took her pulse. It took longer than normal, due to the fact Scully kept idly stroking his forearm and distracting him. Her pulse was still a little higher than normal, and now that he was so close, he noticed her breathing was labored. He may have not gone to med school, but he was pretty sure he could recognize a fever when he saw one.

He stood up and noticed Scully's eyes were trained on him. Becoming self-conscious under her gaze, he decided to try and make her as comfortable as possible.

"Scully, I think you have a fever. That suit probably isn't helping your cause, so while you change, I'm going to wet some washcloths with cold water to help. I'll just be in the bathroom, as soon as you're ready for me holler," he proclaimed in a hurry. He darted into the bathroom without giving her a chance to respond and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he was hidden from her gaze, he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He reached a hand down to the front of his pants to confirm his suspicions; he had been getting hard. He glared at his own reflection in the mirror with irritation.  _She is sick and you're getting turned on._ He felt guilty, but seeing her so flustered and touchy was definitely getting to him. The cancer time was different, she never was  _delirious_  like she was now. Now that he really thought about it, he had never really seen her lose her control. Never drunk, never sick like this, and honestly, thank god. If this was any indication, he could barely handle it.

It only took a minute to soak the washcloths and put them in the ice bowl for convenience. As soon as he was done, she called out "I'm ready for you Mulder!" He couldn't help but smirk at how in sync they always were.

When he opened the door, any humor he was feeling was replaced with heart palpitations. Scully was splayed on the middle of the bed, in nothing but her underwear, looking straight at him.

All attempts he made in the bathroom to calm his erection were for nothing because it was now back with a vengeance. He remained in the doorway completely shocked. His eyes darted in a quick sweep, noting her black, matching, lacy bra and panties. Her breasts rising and falling with each labored breath, restricted by the cruelly-sheer fabric. Her legs wantonly spread open, one ankle on either side of the bed. He quickly swerved around to both respect her modesty and shield the tent he just pitched in his pants.

Trying to find his voice, he stuttered out, "Sc-Scully, I told you to get me when you were changed."

"Nooo, you said when I was ready for you. I'm ready," she challenged. He could hear the smile in her voice.

It suddenly dawned on him that maybe she was having trouble and that's why she called out. "Scully, did you need help?" he prompted.

There was a slight pause before she responded, "Yeah." There was still something in her voice he couldn't quite place.

He set the bowl of towels down on the desk by the door before asking over his shoulder, " Where are your pyjamas?"

"Over there," she cheekily responded. She was forcing him to have to look back at her.

He turned and saw she had shifted positions. She was now sitting on her calves, which were tuck under her, grinning as she pointed to her suitcase beside the bed.

Eager to look away, he followed her finger and started trifling through the bag. He hastily pulled out a pair of navy blue satin pyjamas he knew he had seen her wear before.

Trying to put on a brave face, he turned to her and motioned for her to scoot to the end of the bed. He laid the top down next to her and bent down on one knee, stretching out the elastic waistband so she could slip her feet in. He decided to break the silence that had fallen over them by asking about her condition, "Are you dizzy?"

Instead of putting her feet in the offered clothing, she ran a bare foot up and down his side, causing him to quickly intake his breath. "No, not in particular."

He glanced up at her and saw she was, yet again, leering at him. He was grateful he was wearing jeans since it would be less noticeable, but he could feel his heartbeat in his erection right now and he didn't want her to get mad at him for it.

He didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable since she was sick, even if she was possibly flirting with him, it was probably just the fever. Mulder wanted to end this before it got embarrassing so he grabbed her ankles one by one and put them in the pants before sliding them up her creamy, smooth legs.  _Stop ogling her Mulder._

Even though he was pulling the waistband as taut as possible, he couldn't avoid touching her when she refused to cooperate getting the pants above her hips. With an exasperated sigh, he looped one arm around her back, lifting her off the bed, as the other hand yanked up her shorts.

While he was congratulating himself on accomplishing half of this journey, he noticed she looped her arms around his neck and was keeping his chest flush with her scantily clad breasts.

"Scully?" he squeaked, embarrassed at how his voice was coming out.

Her mouth went torturously to his ear and she whispered, "I don't sleep in a bra Mulder. Are you going to help me with that?" she teased.

As his eyes widened at her words, he caught sight of an empty bottle on her nightstand and a realization struck him.

"Scully?" he prompted, all prior embarrassment temporarily leaving, "Did you drink all of that tea?" he asked.

He felt her nod against his shoulder, "Yeah, but now I want to drink something else," she purred, placing her lips on his neck.

It took every ounce of willpower to pry her off, but he took her upper arms in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Scully, when did you drink it?"

She rolled her eyes, but complied with his interrogation, "I drank a little bit on the car ride, before we started talking, and then I finished the rest of the bottle a couple minutes before you came in," she responded lazily, running her calf up his inner thigh.

He wasn't even focused on her ministrations, instead applying this new knowledge to the case in his mind.  _Consumption. That's how the lack of inhibition is passed. That tea that the Sheriff gave Scully was what was carrying whatever it is that does this to people. And that's why we were kicked off the case! My assumptions were right and, since the Sheriff was behind it, he didn't want us figuring any more out. He said the town was notorious for their herb shop, so anyone getting this tea was effected. He probably thought lowering inhibitions would help people do what they've always wanted to do, he just didn't realize some of the town people's dreams were so violent._

He was snapped out of his train of thought when Scully, who unbeknownst to him unwrapped her arms from his neck and snaked them down his body, cupped his erection through his pants. He sucked in a quick breath between gritted teeth when he felt his heart stop.  _This isn't a fever, she's aroused. She isn't delirious, she is flirting with me on purpose. Scully's biggest fantasy... is to have sex with me._

For once in his life, Fox Mulder was stunned into complete and utter silence. He had been in love with her for years, but he had accepted it would forever be unrequited. Now he was in Scully's hotel room, while she was drugged, and her revealed subconscious was announcing that she wanted to have sex with him. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt her trying to undo his belt and fly.

He quickly reached down and grabbed her wrists, earning him a frustrated whine. "Scully, that tea had something in it. I think you've been drugged like the rest of the people," he tried to explain.

"You mean the tea was what made people act on their subconscious "fantasies" as you called it?" She asked, he thought she appeared to be taking this seriously.

He took her response as a good sign, "Yes. That would make sense then of why the Sheriff made us stop pursuing it any further, he was the one making and distributing the tea."

She nodded, taking in the information before that insidious smile crept back on her mouth, "So are you saying that my biggest fantasy is you fucking me?"

His prior excitement at figuring the case out was outshined by her intense gaze and he was, yet again, at a loss for words. He was only able to offer a wear, "I-I don't know."

With an unpossessed power, she latched her legs around his midsection, hoisted him completely on the bed, and rolled him on his back. He wasn't sure if the drug had an adrenaline boost, or if he was boneless from shock and Scully capitalized on it. Her new strength aside, she was now on top of him straddling his stomach, dangerously low, and was peering down at him through flirty lashes.

"Well, let me help you  _solidify_  your theory," she purred, rolling her hips on him, earning a choked moan. "So you're hypothesizing that the tea has some sort of compound in it, possibly herbal or pharmaceutical, that upon consumption, will lower the inhibitions of the consumer. Thus, causing them to act out on their deepest desires. Correct?" She asked, undulating her hips through the whole statement.

Mulder was staring up at her in shock until a gentle squeeze of her legs on his sides made him realize she was waiting for an answer. Finding his voice he offered, "Yes. M-more or less, that's the conclusion I've drawn." He now was gripping her hips tightly to stop her movements.

Unperturbed by his grasp, she continued her speech, "So it must be pretty potent if I was so heavily affected in such a short time. But I had a few sips in the car and nothing happened," she offered, running her hands up and down his chest.

Trying to ignore his incessant hard on that was painfully pressed against his jeans, he continued on with this in hopes that it was bringing her back to her normal self. "Well, actually, you were really nice to me in the car. N-not that you aren't nice. It was just out of the ordinary for you to compliment me like that."

She appeared to be absorbing what he was saying, then nodded in agreement. "That's right. I remember you looked sad and I wanted you to feel better," she mused, making him smile again. When she caught sight of his smile, the predatory gleam returned in her eye making his breath catch in his throat.

She continued on with her analysis, "So then I come in here, finish it, and now here we are," rolling her hips for emphasis. "In all technicality, you saw how the Sheriff was looking at me, I know you did because I could see how jealous it was making you. What if he gave me tea that was laced with some sort of date-rape drug. For all he knew we were going back to our motel in town. Maybe he wanted me to drink it so he could sneak into my room and have his way with me. There were no other cases we saw regarding sex. Maybe this was an unrelated event of a lonely Sheriff wanting what he couldn't have otherwise"

Mulder's brow furrowed, his concern superseding everything else, "I-I did't think of that. I thought date rape drugs incapacitated the consumer. Is there a type that could cause sexual aggression?" he asked.

Scully threw her head back in a throaty laugh and Mulder reveled in the sound. She leaned her head back towards him in amusement, "Is that what you consider this, Mulder? Sexual aggression?" She didn't wait for a response before giving her own, "But-yes. There are such drugs, especially when they are altered or mixed. But do you know why I don't believe that's the case here?"

Mulder truly did not know where she was going with this and just shook his head. She placed one hand on either side of his head and was now gazing down at him from her perch. "Because, Mulder, your theory fits better. If this was a drug inducing arousal, I could have finished the job off myself."

The image of Scully pleasuring herself prevailed his mind and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. Scully's smile was now challenging the Cheshire cat. She continued, "But no, my first thought wasn't getting myself off. It was getting myself off with  _you._ Which is exactly what I fantasize about on a daily basis. I don't want to rob a bank, I don't want to murder someone, I don't want to do any of the things the others did; I want to hear you moan my name as your fucking me. I want to feel you love me like I love you."

Mulder was on the verge of tears. This luxurious torture was too much for him to handle. He was awestruck that the beautiful woman of his dreams was confessing to, not only sexually fantasizing about him, but confessing to reciprocating the feelings of love he felt towards her. However, nothing could happen right now, he would never take advantage of Scully in an altered state.

She moved one hand from the side of his head and moved it down to the front of his pants. She leaned down so her lips were practically on his and said, "Don't you lie to me because I know you want this too."

He reached down and gripped her wrist, pulling it away from his aching cock. "Scully, we can't right now. You're not yourself. I would never have sex with you while you're under an influence," he saw her start to pout and moved a finger under her chin so she had to look at him, "I can't even tell you how much I want this. From the other cases, we know everyone affected remembers their actions the next day, so remember this; I love you so much. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but I cannot do anything with you until this has worn off, please understand."

She looked conflicted, but ultimately nodded. "Will you stay with me at least?" she requested, easing off him a little, much to his appreciation.

"Of course," he answered, watching her move from her perch atop him. He panicked a bit when she reached behind her back and whipped off her bra. He quickly averted his gaze, not after having caught a glimpse at her beautiful breasts, and tried to calm his breathing. He was relieved when she crawled next to him on the bed and he saw she had put on her pyjama top.

They re-positioned themselves so that they were laying under the sheets. Now that he was pretty much hidden out of view, he slipped off his pants and threw them on the floor so he could sleep comfortably. He reached over and turned off the lights, putting one arm around her neck before kissing the top of her forehead and wishing her a goodnight. The couple soon fell into an undisturbed slumber.

Motel 88

Troutdale, Oregon

6:24 A.M.

Mulder awoke in confusion. His sleep-laden brain tried to comprehend where he was and the unfamiliar pressure he felt. When he looked down and saw a mass of red, tousled hair, everything came rushing back to him.  _Scully loves me._

He felt his chest tighten as he looked at her gentle features, highlighted my the sunrise. He also felt his erection was still present and pressing into Scully's hip, which was draped over him.  _It can't be healthy to have all your blood rushing to fuel a 10 hour, non-stop erection._ He stilled a little as he noticed her shifting, his breath stopping when we head raised. She looked around, just as confused as he had been. As soon as her eyes locked on his, her entire face flushed an unhealthy shade of red. He couldn't help but wonder if it took more blood to fuel that flush or his hard on.

She slowly sat up fully and he felt his stomach plummet in the realization that she was probably beyond embarrassed. She was always so reserved, in the best way possible. Last night she revealed things to him that she probably had never planned to. He decided it was better to get her to talk about it now, before she had a chance to bury her feelings, "Scully, how are you feeling."

She turned slightly towards him and he could see her bottom lip was quivering and it broke his heart. He quickly joined her in a sitting position and threw an arm around her shoulder, bringing her to his chest in a hug. "Hey, hey, please don't cry. Why are you upset?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

She spoke so silently, he questioned if he even heard it at all, "I'm really embarrassed." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but in normal Scully-fashion, she turned her head away from him in hopes he hadn't seen.

Deciding to put his feelings on the line, he offered his honesty to make her feel better, "I don't like the fact that guy drugged you and that you lost control of your own free-will," she sobbed a little at the memory but he continued, "But that was the only thing I didn't like about last night. Okay, I guess aside from the fact the woman of my dreams was confessing everything I could have dreamed of hearing her say and I couldn't do a single thing in return." he noticed she was a bit stiller and was now just lightly sniffling.

He took this as a good side and decided to continue, "Scully I don't know if you remembered what I said, but I meant every word. I absolutely adore you, I have loved you for years. I don't want you to feel any embarrassment over last night. I don't know how you're perceiving your actions, but from an outside point of view, it was the hottest thing I have seen or experienced in my entire life."

She turned her head over to face him slightly more and spoke up a little bit, "I basically forced myself on you," she whispered. He looked down at her incredulously.  _Did she view that as unwanted advances?_

"Scully, I can promise you wholeheartedly that you did nothing to me that I haven't dreamt of you doing. The only reason I was rebuffing anything was because I didn't want to take advantage of you in an altered state. I would never forgive myself," he reassured. "While I want nothing more than to show you how much I appreciated everything you said, I don't want you to feel like anything is being held over you. If you want me to pretend like it never happened-well, actually I can't lie to you. I won't be able to forget it happened, I can never mention it in your presence and I will never remind you of it in anyway. But it will definitely remain in my top five happiest memories of my entire life, even if aliens crashed into this room right now and called me thier leader. But if you didn't mean it-" his rambling was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and he marveled at the feeling of Scully's soft, lush mouth pressed over his own.

After a beat she leaned back and looked at him, "Mulder, nothing I said was untrue. It was just as the people we questioned said, I don't know if I would ever have had the nerve to tell you without that prompt, but I meant what I said."

Mulder was a little worried that his smile might rip his face open.  _Scully loves me, Scully loves me, Scully wants me._  The last thought made his pulse jump. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He gazed down into her eyes and was overwhelmed by the affection he saw in their depths. He took it as a sign and did what he's always dreamt of doing, he placed one hand in her hair and pressed his lips down against her own, immediately met with a bit more fervor than the kiss from a moment ago.

Everything in the world outside of Scully's inviting mouth ceased to exist. He was drunk off this kiss, and he couldn't get enough of her. Their tongues met in a playful battle, going from one mouth to another. Her tongue was like wet silk and every movement of her lips against his own made him want to moan. He started to get light headed and had to break the kiss to catch his breath. When their lips left one another, his eyes were drawn to the string of saliva that connected their lips. After a few pants, the string broke and landed on her chin. It was the most painfully erotic thing he had ever seen.

"Fuck, Scully" the words slipped out of his mouth like a prayer.

Scully's dark eyes latched onto him as she straddled his hips and resumed their kissing. He grabbed her hips, but unlike last night, he pressed her core down on his erection and ground into her centre. Her mouth halted as she throatily moaned into his mouth.  _Fucking Christ._

She sat back up and moved her hands near where they were joined, it took his brain a second to catch up with her hands to realize she was trying to take off his shirt. He sat up with her and whipped off his shirt. As soon as it was off, her hands were greedily roaming the undiscovered territory.

He didn't even know his body could experience the sensations she was providing him with. He has never been more appreciative of her medical training then he was in this moment, did she ever know the body. Her teeth grazed lightly over his nipples causing him to involuntarily buck his hips, desperate for friction. The motion made Scully whimper into his chest and it nearly set him over.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little, so he had access to the buttons on her shirt. She reached up to undo the top button, but he placed his hand over hers, "Please, let me," he begged, watching amusement dance with the lust in her eyes as she nodded. He wanted to memorize this moment, not that it would be hard with his eidetic memory, but he wanted to experience everything he could about Scully.

He cradled her face in his hand and gently traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. The lips that he had spent years fantasizing about were now under his touch. He felt her gently kiss the pad of his digit with her lips, just slightly darting the tip of her tongue out. The image was painfully suggestive and he had to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he moved his fingers down the slope of her milky white neck, leaving a light trail of her own saliva in his thumbs wake. When he got to the hollow of her throat, he gently fondled the gold cross that lived there, earning a small smile from the eager woman.

When he went lower he hit the silk of her top, "You have too many clothes on," he teased.

He got a breathy chuckle in response, "Can you help me with that?"

With a slight nod he moved to the buttons prohibiting the skin on skin contact he so desperately wanted. Willing his shaky fingers to cooperate, he moved button by button relishing the exposed flesh. He could tell by her labored breath that she was as eager as he was. When the final button was undone, he moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed the fabric away.

He saw her chest flush, and could tell it was taking a lot of her will power not to cover her breasts from his gaze. He placed his hand on her bare hips and whispered into her neck, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are." He immediately started kissing the erogenous zone on her neck, but by the pull of her tendons, he could tell his comment made her smile.

Her skin was smooth and beautifully blemished, like a road map of her life that he wanted to travel forever. He had seen her near-naked on many occasions. One of which happened their first week as partners. But each time made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her. He wanted to cry in gratitude that Dana Katherine Scully was allowing him to worship her in this moment. He wanted to show her how much he loves her.

Not letting his mouth halt their ministrations, he moved his hands to cup her heavy breasts and he felt her pulse quicken under his tongue. He placed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples and lightly flicked them back and forth, making her grind into his lap.

Quickly he replaced his fingers and took a nipple greedily into his mouth, making her cry out. Fueled by the sounds she was making, he was unrelenting, swapping attention from nipple to nipple until he felt her hand cup his erection through his boxers forcing him to stop as his whole body shuddered.

She leaned down so he breath tickled his neck, "Mulder, there are so many other things I want to do to you, but I know we have plenty of opportunities to explore in the future. I need to feel you inside me right now," she pleaded as she stroked his length, stopping at his base to cup his balls.

Her words almost made him cum on the spot, and she laughed at his lengthy groan. He looked at her aroused face and nodded eagerly. Disengaging for a moment, they both quickly removed their pants before she returned to straddling his lap. In the iridescent sunrise, caught a glint of her arousal running down her legs, one little drop dribbling onto his stomach. He reached out a hand to confirm he wasn't hallucinating and was met with her bucking into his soaked palm.

"You're so wet," he groaned with pleasure.

She didn't even seem to notice, instead, she was hyper focused on his penis standing at attention and bobbing eagerly against her inner thigh. He felt a little shy under her unrepentant gaze before she muttered with a smirk, "Oh my god, Mulder, you're hung."

He laughed in relief. As a medical doctor, he knew she had seen plenty in her time and that her compliment was not meant to simply boost his ego. Before he had a chance to reply, she was perched over him, cock in hand, rubbing his tip over her slit, coating himself with her wetness.

She slowly, inch by inch, started to lower herself down on his length. He had to bite his palm to keep himself from bucking into her. After a moment she had slid all the way down to the base of his pelvis and threw her head back in ecstasy as she became accustomed to his girth.

When she was ready, she started moving up and down his length, rotating her hips in an attempt to heighten the friction. Mulder felt all the air leave his lungs as he was overcome with the sensation of being buried in Scully. She was unbelievably wet, warm, and inviting. He met her thrust for thrust, watching her breast bounce up and down with each gyration.

After a few minutes, he could tell she was close based on the erotic mewling sounds she was making. He sat his body up and she gasped at the new pressure it put on her sensitized clit. She started bucking wildly against his lap, frequently stopping at the hilt and rotating her hips to grind her clit onto his pubic bone. Wanting to help push her over the edge, he licked three fingers and placed them on her bundle of nerves, moving against them vigorously. Scully, having watched the whole thing, felt her orgasm rush over her like a wave. She impaled herself on his engorged penis and ground against his fingers, screaming his name.

Mulder was blinded by the sight in front of him. Her hands went to his shoulders and her nails dug in, attempting to push herself farther down on him. It was as if their bodies were one entity. He body trembled with her orgasm, as her face twisted into beautiful bliss. The sight of her, combined with the feeling of her pelvic muscles squeezing around him and the sound of his name coming from her lips, sent him over the edge as well. With one final thrust, he joined her in ecstasy. When their orgasms subsided, Mulder felt Scully go boneless in his lap and she rested her forehead against his. He gently placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and cradled her in his arms.

"Wow," he felt her smile against his chest, making him grin in pride.

He gently laid back down, slipping semi-hard out of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't mean to, but he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. When she brushed her thumb over the tracks, he opened his mouth to explain, but she beat him to it, "I love you too"

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips which was reciprocated with love and gentility.

The partners, now in every sense of the word, laid in contented bliss, eager to do so for every day after.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't really ever written anything like it before. If you have time, please please please leave a review, they make me so happy! And if you so wish, add me on Tumblr under "gaycrouton", I love interacting with other fans! Have a Happy New Year! - Nicole**


End file.
